


Honeypie

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Honeypie [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, based on true events!, divorced dad!jack, he has a daughter, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Divorced Dad!Jack makes a pit stop on the way home after picking his daughter up from school at the local new pie shop.  A small ficlet based on actual events. :)





	Honeypie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Tumblr post](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/170084892674/true-story) based on actual events.

Alice sat in the car, silent – which was not what Jack was used to. Every day after school was a chatter fest that Jack adored but today she sat and stared out the window.

“So how was school?” he asked as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

“Fine.”

“Fine?” 

“No, actually it stunk. Big time, papa. Big time.”

“Sorry to hear that, bug. Well, if it makes you feel any better I had a bad day today, too.”

“Oh yeah?” She asked perking up slightly.

Jack smiled at his daughter. She really was his life right now. Sure he had the team, and everything that came with that, but ever since the divorce from Camilla, Alice had become his confidant--and social life. Which… was pretty depressing if Jack really thought about it.

“Well, we found out Rivera might be traded to the Schooners,” Jack said as he drove down the street.

“Rivera? That stinks. Good hands,” Alice said solemnly.

Jack nodded.

“Then Snowy almost got hurt during practice.”

“And you feel like it’s your fault?” Alice asked.

“Yeah, pretty much, bug. I feel like I pushed the team too hard this afternoon,” Jack frowned. They were stopped at a red light.

“Well, Cristina sat with Kirti at lunch today and said that she thought I was too bossy so she needed a break from me. Bossy! I hate that word.” Alice sighed. “And then I got two paper cuts and walked into the wall ‘cause I wasn’t paying attention.”

Jack sighed in commiseration. “You know what we need?”

“What?”

“Some Thai food and a movie night snuggled up on the couch. What do you say, bug?”

“Yes!” Alice exclaimed and threw her fist in the air.

Jack pulled over and called Star of Siam to place their order, then continued the drive to their neighborhood and the restaurant.

He found a parking spot just in front of the Thai place and they walked to the restaurant for their to-go order.

Alice’s spirits seemed to be lifting, as well as Jack’s. 

“Oh!” Alice said as they made their way back to the car. “That new bakery opened down the street. Can we go and get a little sweet? Please, papa?”

“Sure,” Jack said.

They walked half a block and arrived at Honeypie. Alice chatted happily about what she would get, “Maybe key lime pie if they have it? Or, or some apple!”

Jack smiled, happy that she was happy, and as he pulled at the door… nothing happened. Jack quickly glanced at the hours sign on the door. Honeypie had closed half an hour ago.

“Noooooo!” Alice cried out and then sighed.

“I’m sorry, bug. Looks like they just closed,” he said as he peered into the window and saw chairs stacked on table tops. 

Alice pressed her forehead forlornly onto the door as Jack began to walk away. He made it about ten paces when he turned and called to Alice, “Come on, let’s go.”

Just then, he heard Alice squeal in delight and come running back toward Jack. Alice’s face was lit with excitement as she shoved a to-go container toward Jack.

“Papa! One of the guys who worked there opened the door, said, ‘Here you go!’ and gave me this!”

Jack smiled at Alice’s glee and said, “Then, I guess we better get home so we can enjoy our treat.”

Once they arrived at home, they quickly settled in, got into their pajamas and Jack began to unpack the Thai food. Alice, meanwhile, opened the container from Honeypie and gasped.

“There’s almost like half a pie here. Papa, look!”

Jack and Alice stared at the pie and simultaneously _oooo’d_. After dinner, they happily sat on the couch with their enormous slice of pie, and watched _Legally Blonde_ together for the umpteenth time.

**+++**

The next day, Jack picked up Alice from soccer practice and as they drove by Honeypie on their way home, he noticed it was open.

Jack smiled and said, “We should totally stop and buy something to say thanks for the pie.”

Alice happily nodded, “Oh! Totally! Maybe that nice guy will be there again?”

Jack pulled over and took Alice’s hand as they walked toward Honeypie. The smells coming from the inside of the bakery reminded Jack of summers in Montreal, of time in his grandmother’s kitchen, of maple syrup, and all that is sweet and pure in the world. He smiled and closed his eyes and he took one more deep inhale.

“Look who's back. Welcome, friend!” Jack heard a man say. He opened his eyes and saw Alice run up to the man who offered her a dazzling smile. Jack froze when he took a good look at him.

He was shorter than Jack, and clearly in great shape. His blond hair and enormous brown eyes were the perfect pairing to the smattering of freckles across his adorable nose, and the genuine smile he offered Alice was more than Jack could take. 

“Did you enjoy your pie?” he asked.

“It was amaaaaazing,” she said.

“Thank you, young lady – that is way better than any Yelp review I could ever get,” he added with a laugh.

Jack stood there, momentarily stupefied by the man’s good looks. The man said, “And I see you brought a friend.” His accent hit Jack like a punch to the gut. _Crisse_ , he was cute.

“This is my dad,” Alice said as she pulled Jack toward one of the small tables.

The man smiled at Jack and went back behind the counter as he added, “Y'all just come up and order whenever you’re ready.”

Jack watched him walk away and smiled dopily. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat and looked at Alice who was looking at him with the biggest grin.

“Maybe you should go up there and order, papa?” She said and raised her eyebrows at Jack.

“Oh, hush,” he mumbled as he felt his cheeks burn. Just then the man approached the table and placed a small plate with two chocolate chip cookies on the table.

“Compliments of the house,” he said with a wink at Alice who smiled.

“There’s no need – uh. I don’t want you to get in trouble with your boss,” Jack began to say as the man waved him off.

“Nonsense, what’s a little cookie amongst new friends? I’m Eric, by the way,” he offered.

“I’m Alice and my dad's name is Jack. He’s divorced!”

Jack just about fell out of his seat as Eric laughed – a honeyed thing that made Jack momentarily forget his sheer mortification.

“Goodness, well. It’s good to meet you, Alice,” Eric said with a soft smile. “Just pop on over to the counter when you know what you want. And Mr. Jack, don’t worry. I’m sure the boss is fine with it.” Eric leaned in conspiratorially and added, “Since I am the boss.” 

The second Eric was behind the counter, Alice turned toward Jack. 

“Papa, you are so sweet and kind and I love that you’re always there for me… but it would be nice to have someone there for you, too – someone besides me.”

Jack furrowed his brow as Alice turned to look at Eric then looked back at Jack. “And, you know how you said we should always be open with each other and we’ll always be the Two Musketeers? Well… maybe we can think about adding a third Musketeer?”

Jack opened his mouth to protest and Alice immediately shook her head.

“I’m not saying go marry him right this second, I’m just saying you could just try talking to him. Go order some coffee, and say hi.”

Jack thought about how lucky he was to have such an open and honest relationship with Alice. The divorce hadn’t been easy for anyone, but Alice had always stood by Jack. And even though she was only ten she definitely had the sort of wisdom Jack wished he had had at her age. Hell, he wished he had her wisdom when he was 17.

Jack looked at the counter and his eyes met Eric’s, who instantly gave him a warm smile. Jack swallowed and then looked at Alice.

“I… uh. Okay?”

“You should go to the counter,” she offered softly.

Jack nodded and pushed his chair back, “Here goes nothing.”

He made his way toward Eric who beamed brightly and said, “I thought you’d never come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your kudos are like cellies for my soul. Your comments are like hatties.
> 
> All [OMGCP](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/) character belong to Ngozi. <3


End file.
